


A Collection of My Loki/Thor Fan Art

by EvilConcubine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cats, Cavemen, Digital Art, Doctor/Patient, Drowning, Fanart, Illustrations, Injury, Just a Collection of My Own Art, Loki is a bag of cats, Love, M/M, Medical, Mermaids, Mpreg, One Picture of Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Quite Literally, Thor is a Merman, Traditional Art, doctor Thor, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilConcubine/pseuds/EvilConcubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~<br/>My collection of fan art. Some pictures are explicit, others are not. Either Thor/Loki or Thor&Loki.<br/>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Let The Morning In

**Author's Note:**

> If you have already seen my fan art somewhere else, I'm afraid, I have nothing new to surprise you with. I really, really, feel like posting all of my works, both art and fanfiction, in the same place, and AO3 feels like a much more convenient option to me than any other site or blog, because I'm not a fan of the options available to me, at the very least as a creator, even though I do post there sometimes, because there are people who follow me there and I was asked to continue posting.
> 
> But I want something that I, personally, find more comfortable for myself. And AO3 pretty much does it for me. Everything can be so nicely organised, it's simply convenient.
> 
> Everything is drawn by pencil, but coloured in Photoshop, so it's both digital and somewhat traditional. Looks best in the dark.
> 
> Also, my works are, apparently, too wide to fit here, so, if you want to see them in their fullest without horizontal scrolling, just click 'open image' or whatever the option is called in your browser, and click the image to see its original size.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't think it's possible to disable certain buttons on this site, I have to ask: please, do not share or repost any of this on tumblr or any other social media site. If you absolutely want to, I have my own account under the same nickname, which I only created, because I'd been asked to, and you can find all of my works there.


	2. Personal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston looked like when they were this young, so I allowed myself to use my imagination. Hopefully, they are at least recognisable.
> 
> The second version of this picture is obviously Thor and Loki as young teens (I enjoyed myself immensely while I was drawing that sword).

 

 

 

 


	3. Loki's Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, someone has learned about that remark about bags and cats. As always, Thor is the one to deal with the consequences. He's stuck with them, in fact.
> 
> Drawing cats was fun (even though I don't think I'm very good at drawing animals. I've hardly ever done it), but Thor's sexy body was super inspiring.

 

 


	4. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, someone asked for a kiss, as a joke, but got much more than they'd ever expected.
> 
> Yes, this scene takes place before Thor's coronation. Hopefully, the place is somewhat recognisable. And yes, I'm not very good at drawing bodies for everything to look perfectly proportional. I'm much better at drawing unanimated objects, which, I think, is quite obvious here (Thor's head was redrawn a few times, and I even ruined the original sketch with a rubber and had to draw the head separately on a small piece of paper to glue it to the sketch before scanning it). Drawing the helmets and Mjölnir, however, was a pure joy.
> 
> As this work is too wide to fit here properly, if you want to see it in its fullest, without horizontal scrolling, just click 'open image' or whatever the option is called in your browser, and click the image to see its original size.  
> Looks better in the dark (the eternal curse of all of my artworks).

 

 


	5. The Extension Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Loki is getting undressed after a long, busy day, and Thor is most helpful.
> 
> It wasn't created as an illustration for my story ([this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1312303)), but it could very well be one.

 

 

 


	6. A Moment In Prehistory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift-art for Icemaidenstory, who writes wonderful fanfiction and has got an absolutely incredible, unique piece, called simply 'Cavemen Thor and Loki'. If you haven't read it yet, I absolutely recommend you to give it a try. Here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/880518/chapters/1694311>
> 
>  

 

 


	7. Abducted By The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual illustration for Icemaidenstory's 'Cavemen Thor and Loki' (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/880518/chapters/1694311>).

 

 


	8. In Capable Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen this picture before, I'd like you to know that it has been corrected. I've corrected some anatomical details, but the most important change is Thor's head. I had to redraw it from the scratch, because I hated it and it didn't look much like Thor at all, so simply correcting it wouldn't have been possible. Now it, hopefully, does resemble his head.
> 
> An AU, obviously. In mythology Thor isn't only a god of thunder, but he's also a god of fertility and healing. Fertility, regeneration, healing... all of it screams 'life' and it suits Thor perfectly. And, while I don't like comic books and don't read them, I know there are some where Thor is a doctor.
> 
> Loki was one of several people, rescued from a burning building. He's got some burns, burnt airways and carbon monoxide poisoning. It's really bad, but nothing that doctor Thor cannot handle. It took Loki quite a while to become more or less conscious, and Thor was there when it happened. And, even though the healing process is really unpleasant, to say the least, Thor has become a source of comfort.
> 
> The flowers on the bedside table are from Thor, but Loki probably doesn't know it yet. As you can see, he's not well enough to notice much.
> 
> I don't think waking up in a hospital is in any way a good thing, but, when you see an awesome, big, compassionate, warm and caring doctor, it may be a nice consolation... Somebody's going to be asked out on a date, as soon as they are well, and there will be a lot of comfort to cope with the horrifying experience of burning, suffocating and nearly dying in fire.
> 
> About Thor's badge... In my mind most Midgard AUs (at least, modern AUs) with these two happen in a Nordic country, so I wrote Thor's name in Icelandic, which is 'Þór Óðinnson'. I've never had a chance to see a doctor in Iceland, and I don't know what kind of badges they use, so I had to improvise; though I have a strong suspicion that they only have their given names on them.
> 
> I decided to dress Loki up in a green hospital gown (yes, one of those that leave a patient's bottom bare), though it's lowered now, due to the examination, so you can't see much of it.
> 
> After drawing this picture, I wrote a prompt on norsekink, asking for doctor!Thor, who saves Loki. Grimmie_me, who's a brilliant fanfiction writer, wrote a fill. If you find the whole idea interesting, you can read the story 'Only the broken hearts (make you beautiful)': <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1104582/chapters/2222128>. The picture could very well be an illustration to it, because it has a similar scene.

 

 


	9. A Child Of The Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Looks much better in a dark environment)
> 
> '...Come and be a child of the blue;  
> Leave the past, we will make it new.
> 
> You will always be our child,  
> Child of the blue...'
> 
> Xandria - 'Mermaids'.
> 
>  
> 
> Prince Loki enjoyed travelling by ship.
> 
> One morning he woke up early, and, after bathing, he was standing on a deck with only a cloth around his hips, his arms resting on a wooden banister. He was looking into the distance, enjoying the cool sea air. The wind made his drying hair sway, and the sails billowed from the steady waft. Loki was basking in the moment of loneliness, while his parents, brothers and a few annoying noblemen, that accompanied them, still slept in their respective cabins.
> 
> Loki didn't know he was being curiously and ardently watched by someone, who had been following the ship since the moment that someone had spotted Loki on the deck.
> 
> The wind was becoming a little less pleasant than it had been earlier, so Loki decided to return to his cabin to get dressed properly. But, just as he turned around and was about to leave, something suddenly hit the ship really hard. Loki gasped, trying his best to recover his balance, and he would've managed to do so if the ship wasn't hit for the second time with the same force. Completely losing his balance, Loki tumbled over the banister and the next thing he knew was the pain from hitting the water. Its coldness surrounded him, as he found himself completely under the surface. His panic was short-living though; after all, he could swim. And he started swimming up to the surface, as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the cold and the tingling pain in the left side of his body, which had hit the water earlier. He could hear the sailors on the ship; they were swearing profusely, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But, before Loki could cry out for help, he was embraced by someone's strong arms and pulled back down under the water. He tried to free himself from the strong grip, but to no avail. He barely felt that the cloth around his hips had got untied and was slipping from his body; it didn't matter. He just needed air, desperately. In panic, he swallowed some water; his heart froze from the realisation that he was about to die. The pressure, terror, as well as the lack of oxygen made his head and ears ache. He did the same inevitable mistake that every drowning person did - inhaled instinctively. The salty water made his lungs burn. He could feel them heavy and aching, convulsing violently inside his ribcage, but he couldn't help inhaling more water. His body shook, as he was choking.
> 
> Meanwhile, whatever, or rather whoever, was drowning him, started moving down faster, as if really hurrying somewhere. There was some urgency in the movements of the mysterious person, whom Loki didn't have a chance, concentration and desire to really see. He watched, but could no longer see properly, the wooden bottom of the ship; it was getting farther and farther away from him...
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally, mermaids are in no way nice and sweet creatures, but I wouldn't say that the merman is Dark!Thor. He wants Loki for himself, true. He won't let him die from the lack of oxygen, as he needs him alive. He will probably feel guilty later for being so impulsive and for risking Loki's life, and yet, he's a person that takes what he wants. After all, he's a prince of the ocean, and, despite having a big heart (at least, in most cases), he's spoilt and arrogant. 
> 
> If it helps, he's going to face the music from Odin and Frigga, whom he's going to ask to save Loki's life and keep him alive underwater by using their magic.
> 
> And yes, Mjölnir... I decided to decorate her with the sign of Neptune (♆). I'm pretty sure Odin in this universe has a trident (an equivalent of Gungnir), as a weapon and a symbol of his royal power.
> 
> For Thor's crown I wanted to use something recognisable, something thorish. Instead of wings, there are silver seashells, though. I don't remember ever enjoying drawing anything as much as I enjoyed drawing Thor's tail.
> 
> The picture is **heavily** inspired by the song 'Mermaids' by Xandria. Here's the link, if you're interested:
> 
> <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrhzWXSbxAs>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't think it's possible to disable certain buttons on this site, I have to ask: please, do not share or repost any of this on tumblr or any other social media site. If you absolutely want to, I have my own account under the same nickname, which I only created, because I'd been asked to, and you can find all of my works there.


End file.
